sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Vaughan
' ' Name:'''Daniel Vaughan '''Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Classic Video Games, Movies and Music from the 80’s, Biology Appearance: Daniel is an average-looking 18 year old, topping off at 5’7” and weighing 166 lbs. His red hair is kept in a pony tail, to keep it from falling in front of his green almond-shaped eyes. He usually wears jeans and a t-shirt. His nose is small and his entire face is covered with freckles. His left cheek has a scar on it, caused by a fight with muggers. He has a light muscular build, like a runner. He is caucasian with a slight tan, with a small forehead and round cheeks. He had a square chin and ears a bit larger than normal. Biography: Daniel had, if such a thing is possible, a normal upbringing. He was born in St. Paul to his parents, Brian and Kirsty Vaughan. He had an older sister, Sadie and a younger brother, Jude, a year difference both ways. He did pretty well in school at beginning, but not enough for anyone to notice him. His life seemed to be of relative normalness compared to most other people. All three Vaughan kids were equally loved by their parents, yet the older Vaughan’s made sure to contribute to their kid’s interests. For Daniel, this was classic video games, music and movies from decades before. While all his friends were busy on their Xbox, Daniel was hard at work firing Metal Blades at Wood Man on Mega Man 2. Daniel also found his parents old collection of movies and music, and was able to convince them to let him borrow them. Daniel had always liked old stuff. When watching the news, he saw wars, famines and sickness, and came to the conclusion that everything was better in the older decades. He also started to take an old-fashioned look on things, deciding that it was his job as a man to protect women and children. He started working out, even taking a class in Karate, but he forgot most of the skills in the upcoming years. The first few years of high school were interesting for Daniel. He didn’t hang out with any of the cliques, but instead meandered about, never making any lasting friends, but instead thousands of first impressions. He does rather well in school, making solid Bs in most of his classes. He shows an affinity for science, especially that related to his chosen job field of Biology, a job field chosen due to his father being a Biologist. He currently isn’t part of any clubs, he tried the gaming club but left when he realized it was more for table-top gaming. Daniel’s sister left in his junior year to go to college, leaving Daniel as the oldest Vaughan, and he suddenly found himself thrust into this new sense of responsibly at home. Soon most of his video game time was spent helping Jude with his homework. However this led to a closer feeling to his brother, and a sense of needing to protect him. This sense led to him needing to protect Jude from a group of muggers as the two walked home from school. Daniel mentioned he didn’t have any money, but the muggers ignored him and attacked. Daniel tried his best to hold them off as Jude ran home, but the muggers got in some hits, one with a knife cutting open Daniel’s cheek, before the police came. Daniel’s dad said that scar will forever be a lasting reminder of Daniel’s bravery and loyalty to his brother. To this day, he refuses any attempts to remove it using cosmetic surgery. Daniel’s personality can be summed up in three words, friendly, loyal and brave. Daniel views people from how they dress and act, deciding to ignore the people who dressed in urban or gothic styles. His views on protecting women leads him to be a rather supportive and protective boyfriend; he will try to stop anyone who hurts a girl. Despite this, he currently does not have a girlfriend. Advantages: He is very charismatic and friendly, so most people can trust him easily. He also has some sense of defense and fighting due to his history in karate, so he would be able to fight back if needed to. Disadvantages: He isn’t a leader, he’s a follower. He would be more likely to take the hit for someone else than to allow them to take it so he can win. He also, while being average in his fighting skills, won’t be able to last long due to it being awhile since he was in classes, especially in armed combat. Designated Number: Male student no. 23 --- Designated Weapon: AED machine Conclusion: For Mr. Vaughan's sake, I hope that if he takes a hit for somebody else they're enough of a sap to use his 'weapon' on him, because otherwise, he's more than mildly screwed. Karate doesn't stop bullets my friend! The above biography is as written by gambit508. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Gambit508 Kills: None Killed By: Nick Reid Collected Weapons: AED Machine (assigned weapon, discarded) Allies: Presumably Joshua Krakowski Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: B23's journey began at the destroyed cell phone tower where he quickly got rid of his weapon in fear of the approaching figure. The figure, turning out to be JJ Sturn and Daniel were quickly joined by Harold Fisher who started freaking out, causing Daniel to move to the woods. There he came across what he perceived as John Smith and Jay Holland cornering Maria Santiago. Daniel however only proceeded to freak out the trio when he dropkicked John. After Daniel came to terms with the game, he realized the trio was uneasy of him and left. He then headed to the Gazebo where he walked around for a bit, before being hit by a molotov cocktail launched by Nick Reid. Daniel ended up suffocating on the fumes as he burned to death. Post-Game Evaluation: We didn't see that coming, and I expect B23 didn't either. I suppose he never heard about 'drop and roll'? Never mind, it was about time the gazebo had a BBQ. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Daniel's siblings are named after songs by the Beatles, namely Sexy Sadie and Hey Jude * Daniel knowing karate is a refrence to the classic film, The Karate Kid, the main character of which is also named Daniel * As far as posting order was concerned, Daniel actually died between Sally Connelly and Cyrille LaBlanche. However, since the girls' deaths were supposed to be one right after another in-game, his and Cyrille's positions were swapped around for the announcement. ** Maxwell reacted to Reiko leaving the thread and Daniel being killed in the same post. Since Reiko was the killer of Sally Connelly and Cyrille LaBlanche and their deaths were announced first, it seems to imply that Reiko went to that tunnel entrance and killed two people in the amount of time it took a Molotov Cocktail to fly through the air and set someone on fire. Threads Below are a list of threads that contain Daniel, in chronological order Pre-game: *Arcade Fun! *Weed is the new tobacco *Let the Dance Begin! V4: *And So It Begins, The Epic Struggle Of Man And Bear *I'll Need A Savior *The Right Thing For The Wrong Reasons Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Daniel Vaughan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *After the duds that were Remi and Chris, I'll admit I wasn't expecting much when Gambit heroed Daniel out, especially given how early he did it. That said, I challenge anyone to read all three death posts side by side, and not take note of the rapid improvement in writing quality, considering how little time passed between them. At this rate, come V5, I fully expect that he'll be someone to watch if he decides to stick around. Long story short, I think Daniel, while not an impact character, is a sign of good things to come. - Stark, who can't be relied on to predict the future. Ever. *I agree with this. In just a few days, Gambit's death posts have RAPIDLY improved. He's been really responsive to the criticism at Remi and Chris's deaths, and Daniel's was well-written (not a masterpiece but very few deaths are) and suited the scene well. If he keeps going at this rate, Jonathan Jarocki will be a very interesting read. General Goose *Daniel's death was definitely a step up from those of Remi and Chris. I think, in this case, heroing out early was also actually the right choice. This got one of my favorite characters started on his path, and it let Gambit focus more heavily on Jonathan Jarocki for a while, and Jonathan was always his best character. Basically, a solidly average end to a character who had some issues beforehand, but that was a pleasant surprise all things considered and I think could've gone a lot further had OOC events gone down otherwise. - MurderWeasel * Daniel Vaughn was a gambit character. But, considering the deaths of Remi and Chris, he's a much bigger improvement over the other two. Basically, while I don't agree with the fact that he should have killed off all but one of his characters by the time that first rolls happened; the death is decently well written, is important for the V4 storyline, directly setting off the arcs of two characters who are fairly important for V4, and is a big improvement over gambits other two characters. If I were to say something bad about him, it would be that he didn't really have a ground beforehand, not having much character or personality outside of his hobbies. - Yugikun Category:V4 Students